


Tales of Zuko ('s Childhood)

by 5oftHearted5adist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5oftHearted5adist/pseuds/5oftHearted5adist
Summary: One-shots of Zuko's childhood; scenes before and during his banishment, not in chronological order.  Wanna see Azula's cute but terrifying side?  Ozai being an exacting father?  Zuko's early interactions with his crew or picking up the skills required to be the Blue Spirit?  I do.





	Tales of Zuko ('s Childhood)

Six year-old Zuko ran excitedly to the turtle-duck pond, where he knew his mother would be waiting. “Mom! Mom!” He shouted.  
Lady Ursa looked up calmly with a gracious smile, “yes Zuko? What’s got you so excited?”  
Zuko grinned, “I found my fire, Mom!” He proceeded to spin in a funny little dance and the fire that burst from his fingers wreathed around him and danced too.  
Ursa clapped and Zuko calmed, dimming the fire to just a small ball in his hands.  
“Wonderful, Zuko.” Ursa complimented. “I’ll see to the arrangements and you’ll start learning how to bend.”  
Zuko sighed, looking downcast, “but Azula’s already been bending for two years. She’ll laugh at me even more because I’m behind.” He frowned and the fire in his palms flared out wildly with his distress.  
Zuko watched wide-eyed as the fire billowed out and-  
Ursa sliced her arm down in front of her face to shield herself, but the immature fire still caught on her sleeve and burned her hand before she could put it out completely.  
“Mom!” Zuko cried, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!” He backed up a step in preparation to flee.  
“Zuko” Ursa said sternly, but not unkindly, “it’s alright.” She gently put her injury into the pond, to cool and cleanse it. “It is not bad.”  
Zuko shivered, tears still in his eyes, “but I burned you! Maybe I shouldn’t-“  
Ursa cut him off more harshly, “Zuko. Fire burns, that is its nature, but it also gives warmth and light and comfort. Every young fire bender has at one point lost control of the flame. That is because fire has it’s own life. Learning to bend is learning to control the flame.”  
“But what if I can’t control it”, Zuko fretted, “what if I burn some one by accident again?” He shuffled his feet, “maybe Azula’s right and I’ll never be a good fire bender, so why should I try….”  
Ursa sighed, “You have heart, my son, you have compassion, what you need now is confidence. Determination, will, and confidence are what will help you control your flame while strong emotions will feed it. You feel deeply, Zuko, so your fire will be lively and strong. You will have to work harder to control it.”  
Zuko frowned, “but… I burned you….”  
“Fire is dangerous, but it is still a gift.” Ursa said, “look at the sun, from which we draw our power, it is fire.”  
Zuko stared up towards the sun, “it’s really bright.”  
Ursa laughed, “it is. It can burn if one stands in it too long, but it also feeds the plants and makes them grow. In the dark it chases away fears and nightmares. Let what your fire could be chase away these doubts in you and it will not burn against your will.”  
Smiling, Zuko sat down by his mother at the edge of the pond and called a new flame forward. Only the size of a candle, it flickered in time with Zuko’s breathing.  
Reaching her arms around him, Ursa cupped his hands in hers, holding the flame with him. “Fire brings life” she murmured, “from our volcanoes it brings new stone from which plants grow even greener. Fire is life, so never deny its place in you. To deny your fire would be to abandon life. Your fire is beautiful.”  
Ursa smiled and Zuko smiled with her, both content to watch the small flame dancing in his palm.


End file.
